


[ABO] A Match Made in Heaven 1st

by lawyer39



Series: 天作之合 [1]
Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: M/M, Married Couple
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 07:46:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18988330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lawyer39/pseuds/lawyer39
Summary: 十分沙雕文！！！雷的绕道！！！高抬贵手！！！





	[ABO] A Match Made in Heaven 1st

碇家的长男是个alpha，一个多年婚配无果的alpha。

家势不俗，尽管父亲是个刚上岸的黑道，但钱财人力应有尽有。

相貌尚可，当然这是对比一众英伟不凡的alpha而言，这位长男长得实在差强人意，即将奔三都还是一副如刚毕业高中生的嫩脸，更别说拿出什么alpha的气势。

武力值高，家里手下都怀疑赤木医生是不是诊断有误，穿着深蓝毛背心白衬衣西裤加皮鞋去执行第一次“业务”的男人怎么可能是社会精英alpha，不过，那次业务竟然靠这样的男人勇猛提枪突突突地过去了。

姑且还是别怀疑医生和她老妈的判断吧。

性格温和，说的好听是温和，说的中肯是木讷，说的难听就是傻。

第一次跟德国某位军火巨鳄的alpha千金相亲时，少主跪坐在榻榻米上半低头半天憋不出一句话，对面火辣辣的大小姐对他脸上喷了口烟，他立即捂嘴咳嗽，小声劝阻，悍匪千金挪到他身边，那有着鲜红指甲的手都摸手摸脸了，他竟然把美女推开，大义凛然地拒绝了对方。

大小姐随即踩着高跟踏出碇家，走到大门，众人庆幸她只是把嘴边的烟屁股摔在地上狠狠碾压，比了个中指就离开了。

那时她的表情是从风衣里掏出冲击枪刷刷往大门来几梭也不奇怪的。

第二次，碇老爷找来了仙游多年的夫人的远房亲戚beta姑娘过来，话是聊上几句，可是那种高中生一起放学回家，最多交换一下日记，碰到手都会对望半分钟的相处模式，让他们结婚实在破坏了这份情谊。

少主不单人“傻”，信息素腺体也“傻”，遇上热情的omega，一宅子熏死人的信息素都只能让这个神奇物种头晕发热，飘出一点跟他一样软软的信息素。

一众beta手下听到声响马上破门而入，怕的是傻少主控制不了自己，然而映入眼帘的是像磕药磕多的omega骑上了扒紧领口一副不堪受辱涕泗满面的样子的少主。

自打这次之后，碇家少主，大少爷在两道，在相亲界里犹如毒瘤般的存在。

老爷早就认为男人也无所谓了，让傻孩子成家继承皇位才是重中之重。

当然大少爷——碇真嗣对婚姻一点都不感冒，还是闷声过日子。

很明显大少爷是天选之民，人间奇葩，普通的abo怎会适合他呢？

天降系的就差不多，既然男女都无所谓，来个强势又温柔的大佬alpha就刚刚好对口了。

大少爷最后跟潜藏在他家装作新聘保镖的黑手党头子结婚了。

话说这头子也是碇真嗣从路边捡来的，到结婚那一刻，也就只有他还不清楚自家alpha的底细。

头子说他对只对傻儿子有感觉，非他不可。

信与不信都无所谓。

老爷多的是办法跟黑头子较劲，长着白毛的黑头子也似乎对自家的傻少爷是那么一回事儿。

一切看起来是大大的和谐。

然而一切开始不对劲了，也不是什么岳父儿婿撕破脸，也不是什么道上搏火闹出人命，而是傻儿子出了毛病。

啥毛病。

乱fa晴。

像那个曾经骑在自己身上的omega一样，碇真嗣发现自己一点都离不开自己的alpha渚薰，半天不见就会口干舌燥，坐立不安，彳亍着，开不了口打扰对方，脑海鼻腔萦绕的全是渚薰身上信息素的气味，他几乎要被窒息在自己的情潮中。

那信息素直通脑内，空灵，寂寞，又高不可攀，他贪婪汲取，深深吸进的是凛冽，余味是一缕吹燃余烬的熏风，又有春日的明媚，魂魄瞬间被勾走，身体就是那片被再次点燃的余烬。

他也不清楚自己的信息素毫无章法，胡乱散发，众人都渐渐清楚他被渚薰迷得神志不清，却无人想象的到，夜阑人静时他会撩开浴衣的下摆，衣衫凌乱，不争气地湿润着乌溜溜的眼睛，伸出舌尖讨好地舔自家alpha淡色的唇角乞求一顿深吻。

“呜……呜……薰，请亲亲我，亲亲我好不好，呜呜……”

总是像个被欺负了的孩子般求欢，渚薰要拿出全部意志力专心抚慰疼爱可爱的恋人。

仅仅是信息素的交缠就如同全身全灵魂融合般契合。

张嘴，舌尖迅即卷上，渴求甘露似的吮吻，情热中的真嗣时而会有些呼气过度的迹象，气息不稳，短促，渚薰都会用手自真嗣的脖子给他顺气，慢慢地把他压在床上，欣赏青年从青涩蜕变，加以膜拜安抚的吻。

Alpha遇上他命定的独一无二的alpha情动时比omega更像omega，面对其余人等则没有什么反应。

真嗣这种特别alpha体质仿佛就是为他俩量身定制的。

天作之合。


End file.
